Amateur and professional musicians, as well as practitioners of other performance arts, often rely upon electrical equipment including loudspeakers, microphones, amplifiers, and synthesizers. Almost invariably, these specific pieces of equipment are connected with both power extension cables and audio cables.
These cables are often of similar diameter but can vary in length from under 1 meter to over 100 meters. Illustratively, way of example, a typical five-piece rock band could utilize several dozens of these cables.
Many musicians, as well as those related to the production of such performances, are required to periodically, disconnect, store, and transport their audio equipment to a different venue. This requirement can arise daily in some cases.
Once the musician is at a new venue, the procedure will be reversed. This consistent connecting and disconnecting, setting-up and tearing-down, can often leave the cables in a disorganized and tangled chaos.
Various methods of organizing and transporting cables are employed by their users. For example, some users will coil the cables neatly and tie them with a strip of hook-and-loop fastener, and then insert the cable into a suitcase. While this process can produce a neat set of cables, this process is time consuming and requires patience and dexterity which may not be available.
Others may coil them similarly, and then insert them into a milk crate, or a cardboard box. Still others will merely leave them attached to equipment and transport them as-is.
These methods of storage and transportation, however, suffer a number of drawbacks. Primarily, it is difficult for the user to identify and select a specific cable, when it is intermingled with other similar items. Similarly, the user may find it difficult to retrieve a specific cable, as the cables often become entangled with other cables.
Further, the milk crates and cardboard boxes, or other means of conveyance, which the user utilizes, are often cumbersome or unwieldy, and certainly not well suited to the task. This is particularly apparent in environments which require the user to transport the cables a long distance on foot, as would be the case in casinos, churches, or nightclubs, where the parking of a user's vehicle may be of considerable distance from the stage upon which the cables are required.
As such, a need exists for devices and apparatuses capable of neatly, easily, and intuitively, storing, organizing, and transporting cables. Yet further, a need exists for a convenient means of isolating specific cables without the cable becoming entangled with other cables in close proximity.
Solutions have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any complete solutions, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus, there remains a considerable need for devices and methods of storing cables, isolating cables, organizing cables, and transporting cables.